


Birthday in LA

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sightseeing, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Phichit and Chris travel to Los Angeles to celebrate Chris's birthday.





	Birthday in LA

“Honestly, do you want to see the list I made?” Phichit teased as he picked up Chris at the airport. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be a surprise?” Chris raised an eyebrow behind his classy shades as he buckled into the passenger seat.

“Oh I’m sure I can still find ways to surprise you,” Phichit confidently stated, and added his own special wink for good measure which made Chris laugh.

They were actually in the states, Los Angeles to be exact. The weather was sunny and the sky was so blue someone might think that someone bumped up the saturation on the filters through the camera. Phichit had a whole week planned for Chris’s special birthday celebration trip and had arrived a whole day and two hours earlier than Chris to make final preparations. 

Phichit also insisted on driving, since he’s had more experience than Chris driving on the right side of the road, and renting a car for a week gave them more freedom to go anywhere they’d like without having to worry about Uber fees or catching public transport. He picked a nice car too, a red convertible with tan leather seats. It sort of looked similar to Victor’s pink convertible, but more affordable.  

“So where are we going to first, mon ami?” Chris inquired as Phichit messed with the radio a little to find the Broadway channel.

“Are you hungry? We could go grab lunch first, I know a great place that serves these amazing sandwiches,” Phichit recommend.

“Lunch sounds great,” Chris agreed, since he hadn’t eaten much at the airport to avoid upset stomach during travels. 

Lunch was enjoyable as expected, and even more enjoyable with company. Phichit took several selfies that included himself and Chris together along with their lunch at aesthetic angles. Afterwards they drove down to their hotel to check in and drop off their luggage before hitting the sights. Chris wasn’t informed which hotel they’d be staying at, one of Phichit’s many surprises included on the list, and was surprised to see Phichit had booked them a very nice room at a hotel right on the beach. 

“Check out the view, isn’t it amazing?” Phichit exclaimed as they dropped their bags on the floor and he immediately linked hands with Chris to bring him to the balcony. Indeed the view was amazing, Chris had to agree even if he’s had his share of experiences with fancy hotels. They could see the entire stretch of the beach along with a perfect line of the ocean horizon. 

“It’ll be even more amazing at sunset,” Chris hummed. “Shall we take a selfie here?” Phichit beamed at Chris’s invitation for a selfie. They used Chris’s phone this time so he could upload it to his Instagram and show all their friends where they’re at for his birthday. Immediately Chris’s feed was spammed with birthday wishes, but he decided to reply back to them later. After all there was much more fun in store to look forward to. “So what’s next on our itinerary?”

“I was thinking we could do a bit of sightseeing around town first, unless you wanted to go to the beach,” Phichit shrugged. “It’s your birthday trip, so feel free to use me as you wish as your chauffeur and tour guide,” Phichit playfully announced.

Chris rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had ever been to LA before, but it had been years. “Why don’t you take me to your favorite spots, since you’re the expert?” Chris was serious.

“You sure?” Phichit expressed a little doubt by biting down a little on his bottom lip. “I want to treat you to what you want to do.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll surprise me,” Chris noted and tossed in his special wink that made Phichit’s heart flutter a little off his chest. Phichit beamed like the sun and bounced on his feet.

“Grab your sunglasses then, we’re going sightseeing!” 

Being in LA was almost like being in Bangkok for Phichit. Since the weather was nice they decided to walk instead of drive to see what was around. They could save the beach for another day since it was right in front of their hotel. Phichit and Chris window shopped through several stores, trying on different fashion trends and exploding Instagram with their best selfies. They began to immediately trend on the hashtags as #phichimettiLAtour to their amusement.

They found amusing tourist shirts with silly phrases and decided to buy a few for photo ops. When it got too hot outside for their skins, the two of them cooled off with Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and splashing each other teasingly at various fountains. 

Near sunset Phichit and Chris made their way back to the hotel loaded with unnecessary but happy shopping souvenirs. They changed clothes to something more fit for evening parties before heading down to the beach. Chris mentioned he was wearing a speedo underneath and Phichit thought he was joking. When Chris took off his clothes to prove the point, Phichit whispered out loud, “Holy shit.” Phichit couldn’t stop giggling as he took several photos of Chris posing in his speedo. 

Dinner that evening was much more relaxed. Phichit had a reservation at the fancy restaurant on the rooftop where they had a special VIP table for Chris’s birthday. Chris was actually surprised how extravagant everything was, including the carefully placed red bouquet of roses next to two bottles of wine (one to open during dinner and the other to take back to the room). This time Phichit kept his phone in his pocket for most of their dinner, though he did bring it out when their waiter surprised Chris with a special dessert treat afterwards lit with a candle. Phichit recorded on video Chris’s surprised expression and when Chris blew out the candles with emotional eyes. 

“Happy birthday Christophe Giacometti,” Phichit congratulated Chris with a smile and equally emotional eyes. 

“Thank you, Phichit Chulanont,” Chris genuinely thanked Phichit with a kiss to Phichit’s cheek. “This has honestly been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.”

“It’s only the beginning, we have a whole week ahead,” Phichit reminded Chris.

“I can’t wait, mon ami,” Chris beamed. 

The following morning Phichit and Chris decided to sleep in and enjoy the pleasure of not having to wake up at an ungodly hour for practice. Phichit was the first one to wake up before Chris, so he took his time refreshing himself with a warm shower and a delicate amount of time applying his eyeliner to perfection. 

After Phichit changed clothes, he noticed Chris was still snoozing like a beauty and decided to order room service for breakfast to surprise him. Thankfully it seemed Chris was a bit of a heavy sleeper, so neither the sound of Phichit talking quiet on the phone nor the soft knock on the door woke up the Swiss skater. Even when Phichit accidentally dropped one of the forks while trying to set everything up in secret, Chris remained asleep. When Chris finally stirred and awoke to a mixture of sweet and savory scents, his eyes widened in surprise at the colorfully tasty layout in front of him. Two sets of blueberry pancakes topped with fresh blueberries, a butter square and chocolate chips with a side of bacon and croissant rolls. There was also miniature cups of syrup and jam set off to the side.

“Surprise! I got us room service!” Phichit grinned triumphantly as he snapped a photo of Chris looking shocked at the breakfast surprise in front of him. “I hope you’re not allergic to blueberries, I wasn’t sure what you normally eat. If it’s too much I’ll gladly help you finish it and we can work off the pancakes later.”

“Oh mon ami, this all looks perfect,” Chris found himself smiling at everything. He couldn’t resist pulling Phichit closer to him and placing a soft kiss on Phichit’s hand. “Merci.”

Phichit giggled as he climbed up on Chris’s bed and sat cross legged on the opposite side. “You don’t need to keep staring at it. I already took a photo so let’s eat!”

Chris couldn’t remember the last time he had such an enjoyable breakfast with warm company. He’s had his share of experiences ordering room service before during hotel stays at competitions, but he hadn’t had company to enjoy it with since his early competitive years with Victor. 

“So what shall we do today?” Phichit asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. “There’s a pier with a Ferris Wheel, or we could go to the zoo!”

Chris chuckled at Phichit’s enthusiasm. “How badly do you want to see a bunch of animals nap all day in the sun?”

Phichit peeked up at Chris with shining eyes. He wouldn’t force Chris to, but it seemed like a fun activity to do while they were here. It almost seemed like a date.

Chris hummed with a thoughtful expression. “We better finish breakfast soon then if we want to get there before it gets too crowded,” Chris mentioned with a wink. If it weren’t for the breakfast trays on the bed, Phichit would’ve literally jumped for joy. 

“I’ll pack the sunscreen!” Phichit excitedly made a dash for his fanny pack while Chris took his turn for the shower.

Since it was a week day the front entrance of the zoo wasn’t too crowded. After they got their tickets, Phichit took hold of Chris’s hand and led him forward like an excited child. Chris hadn’t been to a zoo since he was a small boy, and he wasn’t sure if he could even call it a zoo when it was a bunch of cows and sheep in a pasture.

“Do you think there’s a hamster exhibit?” Phichit asked seriously as they glanced over the folding map of the zoo. 

“Hamsters are pets, not zoo animals,” Chris chuckled and shook his head.

“You never know! There could be wild hamsters! Like how tigers and lions are pretty much giant cats that lie in the sun most of the day,” Phichit joked around a little. 

“We could take a peek at the small animals exhibits, they might have some wild mice or groundhogs,” Chris suggested as he pointed to the location on the map. 

“Hamsters are much cuter,” Phichit pouted but they went to go see the small animals first anyway. 

They took their time strolling and seeing all the different animals in each exhibit. Chris couldn’t stop laughing every time Phichit tried to imitate what the animals were doing and took lots of pictures on his phone. A few of them ended up kinda blurry compared to Phichit’s and Chris’s photography standards, but Chris kept them anyway. 

Of course, since they were out in public, they were recognized by a few fans. But that didn’t stop the two from enjoying taking selfies with the fans and giving a few autographs, as long as they didn’t cause a stampede in the zoo and would be forced to kick out. 

Phichit and Chris had been wandering around since opening and decided to leave around noon in favor of finding a more decent lunch than the overpriced half decent sandwiches at the zoo food court. Of course, even though Phichit knew deep in his gut he shouldn’t, he couldn’t resist dragging Chris into the gift shop on the way out. They laughed and took selfies wearing all kinds of fluffy animal hats. Phichit was a little disappointed there weren’t any hamster related souvenirs, but Chris cheered him up by getting Phichit a mini groundhog plush dressed in a zoo hat with sunglasses and shirt. Phichit rolled his eyes when Chris thought they sort of look like hamsters except bigger, but he loved the gift anyway.

“Do you want to go to the pier?” Chris asked as they exited and headed back to their rental convertible hand in hand. “There might be some good food at the stalls.”

Phichit hummed to himself, casually swinging their interlinked hands back and forth out of habit, and mentioned, “Actually I think it’d be best if we saved the pier for the evening. I bet we could catch an amazing sunset on the Ferris Wheel.” Phichit winked which made Chris giggle in an adorable way where a faint blush colored his cheeks. 

Phichit had a small craving for seafood or something salty. After driving around and bantering a little over directions, they settled for a restaurant shack close to the pier that served fish n chips. Chris wasn’t a huge fan of seafood and decided to order chicken n waffles off the menu. 

While they were eating, Phichit noticed a signboard at a shop a couple feet away that advertised roller blade rentals. An idea sparked in his head and as they finished the last bites of their lunch, Phichit turned excitedly to Chris. “Chris! Chris! Have you ever been rollerblading before?”

Chris arched an eyebrow and shook his head. “No, I haven’t believe it or not. I’ve seen people do it, even Victor once when he tried to prove to me he could do a quad flip on roller blades after losing a bet,” Chris admitted and chuckled at the memory. “He was lucky he landed on soft grass otherwise we’d have to rush to the hospital.”

“Sooo, you wanna give it a go to work off some calories? I can teach you! Yuuri and I used to go rollerblading all the time on the weekends around Detroit!” Phichit shared. Chris could see that familiar spark of excitement like a child in Phichit’s eyes.

“Sure, I bet I can skate on roller blades better than Victor,” Chris confidently stated.

“You want to make it into an actual bet?” Phichit grinned. Chris knew Phichit well by this point, and understood entering a bet with Phichit could be like playing with with fire a little. He might get burned since Phichit’s confidence and determination rarely shook.

“You’re on Chulanont,” Chris held out his hand for them to shake on it. 

Phichit shook Chris’s hand with a confident smile that Chris recognized from during the Cup of China. “I’ll give you a 20 minute lesson to get used to being on roller blades, then we’ll have a short race! I’ll even let you decide on the bet!”

Chris leaned back and thought hard. It couldn’t be something overly embarrassing, he’s seen the kind of random activity Phichit has shared on Instagram. It couldn’t be too easy either like treating the other to a meal since they do that anyway. It couldn’t be anything explicit either, since Chris wasn’t sure what Phichit’s boundaries were and he didn’t want to push things too far. 

Then he remembered an idea of something Yuuri did that was accidentally spread on YouTube

“Alright loser has to attempt to skate the winner’s short program from last season and upload it to YouTube,” Chris decided. Phichit clapped his hands excitedly.

“Good good! I like it Giacometti!” Phichit stood up impatiently. “Hope you’re ready to learn Shall We Skate!”

“Oho? You haven’t even won yet Chulanont,” Chris stared hard at Phichit, but Phichit didn’t back down. 

“Hey I’ll even go easy on you and give you a five minute handicap,” Phichit teased and giggled when Chris pouted.

“No handicap needed,” Chris waved his hand. Little did he know he would regret those words later.


End file.
